No Way This Happened
by Rosa Stark
Summary: Jackie & Christian never met before but have been texting each other for sometime. Jackie knows Christian BUT Christian doesn't know her. One day, they finally meet because of a friends help. But, some misunderstandings happen and stuff goes a lil weird..
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I made up for my friend. It entirely FAKE and never happened but she really wanted me to make one about her and a guy she likes so hope you like it! OH and if you want me to make up a story for you just tell me on the reviews and don't forget to tell me what you think of it! Arigato ;)

* * *

><p>"I told you to stop poking me!" I yelled and the room went silent. I started to turn a little pink and lower down in my chair.<p>

"What did you say Jackie?" Mr. Mesu said with a grouchy tone. I stood up straight in my chair only to see everyone starring at me. I started to become pinker. "Nothing Mr. Mesu." I mumbled. After that everyone started talking again like they always do in science class. I sighed then felt another poke to my side. I turn to face Rosa. "I told you to stop poking me." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh come one! It's so boring in this class. Mr. Mesu never does anything!" She said while still poking me. I slapped her hand away but she still poked me again. I got sick of it so I stood up and walked up to Vanessa.

"Hey." I said and we started to talk. As we were talking I started to dose off. All I could think about was of that day! I couldn't get it out of my head. That single memory of the day I met Christian.

* * *

><p>"Give me it!" Rosa yelled. It was lunch and everyone was being as wild and crazy as usual. Today was especially crazy because I brought something everyone wanted. The all mighty REDBULL! Okay, well it was all mighty to my table.<p>

"No! It's mine!" I yelled while shoving Rosa away. "Like I'll EVER give you this!" I said with a grin on my face. Rosa sighed.

"Fine! But you have to chug it down then!" She said with a big smile on her face. I stood there looking at everyone around the table. They all kept yelling and screaming "CHUG IT!" while slamming their hands against the table. _What the hell_ I thought and started to chug down my drink.

Everyone cheering at laughing and that gave me energy to drink up the whole thing. When I was done, I slammed the can down on the table and was about to tell Rosa off but the fun ended when Mr. Pan came.

"Ladies," He said just loud enough for our table to hear, "Please come down. You're always the wildest ones here." Everyone gave him a dirty look. No one liked him. He was disgusting and just plain stupid. But since we have to listen to him, we all nodded in agreement. When Mr. Pan was finally far away enough, we started to talk again.

"Ugh, I hate him so much!" Rosa said while eating her lunch.

"Tell me about it." I said while rolling my eyes. I got up and walked over to the trash can to throw out my trash, and then I saw Rosa reading through something. I thought it was one of her books, since she's a reader and all but when I finally got close enough, I saw it was my notebook! I snatched the notebook out of Rosa's hand and said "What are you doing?" She looked up at me with a big grin. _Oh crap_.

"So…you like this Christian guy huh?" said Rosa while laughing. I sat down and turned away to not look at her. I then heard her laugh again.

"I knew it!" She yelled. She then started asking me all these questions about him and why I liked him. I didn't say a word. Then Rosa did the worst thing ever…

* * *

><p>Alright, so this is the beginning of my story. I made it short cause I have to see if my friend likes it first. It is about HER anyway. Well, I hope you guys liked it too! Stayed tuned to see what Rosa does to ruin Jackie's day. I can tell you its VERY dramatic ^_^ OH and Please give me reviews-it's my first time writing on this website so you know, help me out :) Well, I have to go to sleep *coughcoughNOTcoughcough* BYE!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"So yeah, my friend Jackie likes you!" Rosa said into the phone. I turn around and take her phone away from her. She was serious…she actually did call Christian and told him!

"What the heck are you doing!" I yelled, hanging up the phone and giving it back to Rosa.

"Oh come on, he has to find out someday! And why not find it out now, when he's at lunch just like us?" said Rosa with a evil grin on her face. I get so mad I turn cherry red! _I'm going to kill her_ I thought. I grab all of my stuff and get up out of chair.

"Your such a MESU for doing that!" I said, then walk back to my locker. I put all my stuff away and grab my binders for my next class. I slam my locker shut and start stomping away, but then I was stopped by my gym teacher. Mr. Johnson. He grabbed me by my shoulder. I shake it off and turn to face him.

"Hey, don't slam you locker like that!" He yells at me. I sigh and start walking away. He keeps yelling at me to listen, but right now I don't care what anyone says. At all. I'm just so pissed off I don't even want to be in school anymore! Sometimes, I wouldn't care if Rosa would do something like that, but when it comes to Christian…well you mess with him, I mess with you. Christian is the point where I get serious. I know I might be just another fan but to me, he is the hottest and funniest guy in the whole world. He is my inspiration in life and my world wouldn't be the same without him.

As I'm in my thoughts, I bump into Rosa.

"Hey Jackie." She says softly. I ignore her and start walking away.

"Oh wait Jackie wait! I can make it up to you!" Rosa yells while trying to catch up to me. She's already walking beside me but I don't say a word.

"Please Jackie? I can make it up to you…OH I'll buy you a 16 ounce RedBull?" said Rosa with a sneaky tone in her voice. I freeze at the word RedBull.

"Seriously?" I say turning to look at Rosa.

"Seriously. Just meet me at the convenient store next to the school. I will buy you two actually. Since I feel really bad." Rosa said, scratching the back of her head. I think about it for a minute but I already have my mind made up.

"Alright fine. But no other surprises, okay?" I say with a serious face, trying not to sound or look happy.

"Fine." Rosa says skipping away to her next class. _She looks a lil too happy_ I thought. But, I just shrug it off. I don't care as long as I get my RedBull! But, what I don't know is that Rosa still has one trick up her sleeve…


	3. Chapter 3

The bell finally rang and I ran out of that classroom as fast as I could. I was so happy that I didn't even stop by anyone who said hi to me on my way to my locker. I put my folder and agenda in my back and grab it from the hook. While I close my locker, I feel my phone vibrate. It's Rosa.

_Friday 2: 18 PM:_

_Hey, I'm at the convenient store right now! Hurry up or you're losing that RedBull to me!_

I start to walk faster as I open the door to leave school. As I'm walking, I was so excited to get my RedBull that I forgot to even check my phone for messages from Christian. Ever since Rosa gave him my number, he has been texting me almost every day. Not that I don't like it but still, it's really awkward at times. Anyway, I'm almost at the convenient store since I see Rosa waiting outside. I wave to her from across the street and she waves back. She looks way happier than she was at school. I started to get a little concerned but that fades away right when I see the bug RedBull in front of me. As I'm about to reach for it so Rosa can buy it, surprising she still is, some random guy comes up out of nowhere and takes it! I turn to look at Rosa. "That dude just took my RedBull!" I say in a whisper voice so he doesn't hear me. Shockingly, Rosa just smiles and says "Well let's see if he can share." She walks past me and taps that guy on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? Mind sharing that RedBull with my friend over here?" She asks gesturing at me. When the guy turns around all I see is a guy with his shades. Rosa suddenly bumps him and starts to laugh.

"Come on! Just show her it's you already!" she says while laughing. I stand there confused. Rosa catches my confused face and realizes she forgot to introduce him to me. "Oh Jackie! I think you've met this guy. Jackie, meet Christian Beadles." Rosa says with a big grin on her face still widening. I stop and stare at the boy in front of me. He finally took off his shades and I see that it's really him! The real deal! I start to turn a little pink and look down at my shoes. "H-hi." I say in such a soft voice that he ends up coming closer to me. I turn even pinker and start to get more nervous. I've never been this nervous in my entire life! _What the heck is wrong with you? He's just another guy. _I thought. I straighten myself up and suddenly a huge rain of confidence hits me.

"Hi Christian. Nice to finally meet you." I say with confidence. This feels really great that I finally get to meet the other side of the text. It was kind of weird but now it just seems that we're just friends. The thought of that stings a little. I mean, I love that we're friends and all but still…

After talking for a bit in the store, Rosa finally buys me my RedBull! Well, Christian sees Rosa buying me one and so he buys her one. I didn't realize it until then but that made me a little more pissed off at Rosa. She knew I liked him and she still accepts RedBulls from him! Dammit! I shrug it off and open my RedBull. The scent of fresh fruit rises from the can and it smells delicious. Right when I was about to chug it down, Christian comes up behind me and taps me on my shoulder. I turn to look at him. Now, it isn't as bad as it was a half hour ago.

"Hey Jackie, you know your real cool right? I've heard lots of things from Rosa and it all makes you sound pretty chill." He says with a smile. I taint of pink comes on my face so I look a little off to the side. I nod then realize I have a question to ask him.

"Hey, how did you even get here!" I ask surprised I didn't ask this sooner. He laughs and looks at me straight into my eyes. He smiles and shows his now, bright white and straight teeth.

"Cause I had time and well, I thought it was time to finally meet this famous Jackie I text every now and then." He says while drinking his RedBull. My shade of pink turns to a bright red and I suddenly feel a mix of the feelings surprised, faltered, embarrassed and happy. I knew Christian saw my face change color cause his smile changes into a grin. _This so sucks! _I thought. I see Rosa behind him going a little more crazy then usual. She's mouthing me something that I couldn't make out at frist but then I finally figure it out.

_LOOK AT CB RIGHT NOW_

I give her a Why? Look and she just smiles. I think about it at first but decide to just do it. What harm could come out of this anyway right? Suddenly, Christian's arm comes out of nowhere and ends up on my shoulders! I froze and didn't move at all. I was like a statue. Then, Christian leans into my ear and whispers words that make my day but also make me turn so red that I look like I just got freaking sunburn!

"Would you like to go out with me on a date?"

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

_"Would you like to go out with me on a date?"_

Those words made me feel so happy that I couldn't stop myself from blushing right in front of him. I couldn't say a word so I just turned to look the other way. Doing that, I think I might have showed the opposite of what I wanted to say since he moved his arm and the next words spoken out of Christian's mouth really . . . hurt me.

"If you don't want to go out just say it to my face. Don't hide." He started to head over to Rosa and I felt a little . . . actually no . . . I felt very disappointed and sad. I never wanted to say no. Hell, I would've been jumping around saying 'HELL YEAH' in front of all the people in this store, though there isn't many. I didn't move from the spot where Christian left me. I just stood there drinking my redbull sending a few glances at the two every now and then. One of those glances I saw Rosa get a little pissed. Well, to everyone else they would have thought she wasn't but if you've spend enough time with her like me, you can tell by now. She started to tell something to Christian and he just kept on nodded. _What are they talking about? AGH I wanna know dammit!_ I thought as I still drank my redbull. I finished it in a few minutes since I was too distracted on watching the other teens across the store. Now I feel like a stalker, great. But, I did come with them! I was invited to come and so I came. Plus, they are friends so I should give them their privacy. I'll just wait here and see what happens . . .

**{Rosa's POV :}**__

I got excited when I saw Christian put his arm around Jackie. _YES YES HELL YES! I'm SO GOOD!_ I thought as I did my little happy dance. There, I noticed that Jackie looked the other way. _Must be hiding her blush_ I thought but then Christian let her go. I tilted my head to the side. _What the fuck just happened?_ Christian started walking toward me so I put my happy face back on and waved as he walked up. When he got to me, he looked . . . disappointed. _Oh shit._ "She didn't, did she?" I asked and he just nodded. I covered my face with my hands and sighed. "Christian, I swear to god she meant yes. She FUCKING LOVES YOU!" I whispered a little louder than I should have. She gave me the 'Language' look. "Oh be quiet. You know I swear ahem, A LOT." I put my hand to my hip and started to explain to Christian that Jackie totally meant to say yes. Then all of sudden, Christian got his voice back and said something.

"If she meant to say yes, why isn't she trying to do anything to tell me?" He said with a sad tone. I looked over his shoulder and saw Jackie just drinking up her redbull. _Really Jackie?_ I got a little pissed since Jackie did say she LOVED this kid but looks like she isn't show how much right now. I sighed and stopped talking to think. _What should I do? I got him ALL the way over her just to get dumped. _I sighed again and that's when I realized I was sighing way too much. Right then I got an idea.

"Why don't you meet up with someone else tonight?" Christian just gave me a 'What?' look. "I mean, you love your fans right? Well I gots another fan that would LOVE to meet you and hang out. And I KNOW she won't say no. Ha, trust me." I said with a smile on my face. I say Christian light up a little and I felt really happy. He didn't say anything for a few seconds but then nodded in agreement. "Alright, come to my house at around 6. I'll tell Maria to come around 7 so if your late, which you usually are, it wouldn't seem like it to her." I put a hand on his shoulder and gave my best smile. I saw Christian give me a half smile and I knew that he was feeling better. I nodded when he told me he's leaving now since he still has to find what he's wearing for tonight. _Gosh, guys can be such girls!_ I laughed at my own thought. He waved goodbye to me and Jackie, yes he is that nice STILL after rejection, and I waved back as I walked towards Jackie. When I finally got up to her, she gave me a confused look. "Oh CB had to leave."

"Why?"

"He has to get ready for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, he's meeting someone tonight."

"But I thought he thought I said no . . ."

"Oh he does know you said no, which is why I set him up with Maria tonight." I said with a devilish tone.

"Maria? You mean that chick that is your cousin and likes him?"

"Yeah! After what YOU did to him, I needed to cheer him up somehow." I have my face all up in hers. To think she said she loved him like hell . . . bullshit. "I still can believe you fucking turned him down. Why did you do that? He came all this freaking way and he was nice enough to actually listen to me while he's still busy. Really Jackie, what the fuck was up with that?" I said way louder than I should have since I felt some eyes starring. I sighed. _Shit! I did it again._ "BUT whatever. He's feeling a hell of a lot better thanks to me." I complimented myself. Now that I think about it, I'm WAY too conceded. I laughed a little then I noticed Jackie didn't say a peep ever since she asked that question. I looked up at her. "Jackie?" She didn't move or say a thing. "Hello? Jackie?" Still no response. "EARTH TO FREAKING JACKIE?" I said now waving my hands in front of her face.

"Bitch." She mumbled.

"What?"

"You. Fucking. Bitch."

"OH why the hell are YOU fucking mad? You're the one who dumped him. "

"I NEVER FREAKING WANTED TO DUMBASS!"

"Hey, watch the language!" I said trying to be funny. Ha, it wasn't working. "What? You want me to think that Christian just THOUGHT you said no or just made it up? Please."

"I didn't mean to say no . . . hell I would've been freaking yelling to the whole world 'YEAH!' if I could. It's just . . . I was a little . . . embarrassed."

"OH? The famous Jackie Ryan was the E word! Big shocker!" I said sarcastically. She just rolled her eyes at me. I sighed. _UGH I FUCKING SIGHED AGAIN! ALRIGHT, NO MORE SIGHING FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! _"Okay, then we have to do SOMETHING to help you guys eye. I saw CB was WAY worse than how he was when Kennedy dumped him . . . for the 4th time. I was even surprised by that." I put a hand on her shoulder. "Alright let's get going. He's gonna be at my house at 6 and he and my cuz go on a date, I can see the 'Future Mrs. Beadles' isn't you."


End file.
